


Danny Phantom of the Opera

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Danny Phantom, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Summery : Danny finds out he’s not the only one in the family to inherit the title of Phantom.Timeline : This is after Urban Jungle. Or, as I like to call it, The Episode Where Sam Prances Around In A Swimsuit.Disclaimer : Butch Hartman is the creator/owner of Danny Phantom. The musical Phantom is conducted/composed by Andrew “World Wide” Webber





	Danny Phantom of the Opera

+

“The PHANTOM of the OPERA is there, inside your mind!” – Eric, “Phantom of the Opera”

“It’s PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM!” – Danny Phantom, “Reign Storm”

+

After destroying Overgrowth, Danny Phantom went to the one person he’s able to trust with his need of advice. He stopped in front of his destination. “I sure hope he can help me. There’s no one else I can turn to.” Danny said to himself.

He floated to the outside and his ‘ghost tail’ formed two legs. And planted both feet firmly on the steps. “Here I go.” Danny walked up and used the door knocker.

A whispery, calm voice answered. “Come in, Danny.” Clockwork is probably the only ghost who doesn’t call him ‘Daniel’ or ‘Ghost Child’. Danny walked up to Clockwork. He is in his middle-mode.

Clockwork has three different modes. Toddler. Young Adult. And elder gentleman. And it doesn’t matter which phase he’s in. For he’ll always help Danny in his time of need. Whether it’s defeating an alternate future version of himself or saving his friend’s life from ecto sickness. The time wizard is always there for him.

Clockwork turned to greet his charge. “Greetings, Danny. Is there an impending doom that requires my assistance?” He asked, knowing that there isn’t one. He’s trying to work on levity. Danny once mentioned that humor would help with his solitary lifestyle.

Danny shook his head in shame. ‘At least he’s trying.’ He thought to himself. The half-ghost/half-boy played along. “Not that I’m aware of. Not unless it you know something I don’t.” Danny smiled. Though he never admits it, Danny thinks of Clockwork as a grandfather type figure.

Clockwork chuckled and went back to his duty. That of watching over time. All time. “All humor aside, why are you making your presence here known?” He adjusted his temporal staff, a way to keep himself in his present form.

Danny walked up to the different portals, standing next to his teacher. “You’ve been around a long time, right Clockwork?” Danny asked, not really thinking about what he just said.

Clockwork merely turned to him and arched his eyebrow. A way to say, ‘Yes, I’m old. What’s your point?’.

And Danny caught that, too. He smacked his forehead, realizing he just put his foot in his mouth. “Uh, not that I mean you’re old! I mean you don’t look it.”

Clockwork shifted to the third mode. A stern glare replaced the jovial features.

Danny then closed his eyes. “Not now, of course.” Danny groaned. “What I’m saying, I mean.” Danny sighed. “Has anyone ever told you, that you look like Father Christmas in your third stage?” Even though he’s half-ghost, he wished that he would just die.

Clockwork laughed. “I know what you’re saying, Danny. And I take that Santa Claus comment as a compliment. What do you need?” He asked, while chuckling.

If he could keel over from embarrassment, now would be a good time to do so. But fate wasn’t so kind. “I need your advice on two personal matters.” He confessed.

This shocked Clockwork. There are others that Danny could turn to. Frostbite. His parents. Jazz, Tucker and Sam. Even Edward Lancer. And, yet despite all those people who would listen, he came to Clockwork. It occurred to him that Danny trusts him.

And Danny earned Clockwork’s trust. Clockwork knelt down, to be eye level with Danny. “What do you need of me? My wisdom? My experience?” Clockwork never had any children, so he didn’t know what to do.

Danny shook his head, ‘no’. “I just need you to listen and help me. If you can.” He answered.

Clockwork nodded his head.

Danny then went on about his parents. “I know that you look at different times, but what about different places?” He then explained what he meant. “In school we learned about alternate universes. Where just one little thing could change or everything is different.” Danny summed up.

Clockwork knows exactly what he means. “Very well, Danny. Follow me.”

The two walked over to the portals. “Each one represents a different Earth. And each Earth is unique. Observe.” Clockwork waved his staff, and dozens of different planes existed. “The answers you seek are in one of these.”

Danny was amazed by how many different versions of himself there are. A world where he’s a vampire. Another where both he and Jazz have ghost powers. Danny and Jazzy Phantom. He came across one where Dani is from the future and she is his & Sam’s daughter. He almost hurled at the one where Lancer and his mom are married. That meant he would be his step-father. ‘At least it’s not Vlad.’ He mentally mused.

The next one really floored him. It was a world where, apparently, all he and Sam do is have sex. “Oh, yeah! Shake that body, Sam!” He shouted out loud.

Clockwork pushed the button on the top of his wand. The portal went black with a message. Danny squinted. “You have to be 18 or older to observe the portal.” ‘Man, that is a complete violation of the laws of physics.’ He thought to himself. “It sucks and blows at the same time.” Danny whispered to himself.

That’s when Danny found his answer. All of them had the same response. Danny being hunted down by his parents. All of them ended with his demise. Then he found another one. One that was very familiar to the young man.

“But I lied to you.” Danny said in shock.

His mother just smiled at him. Still hugging Danny. “Of course you lied us, sweetie. Did we ever give you any reason not to?” She asked, rhetorically, knowing that Danny would know the answer.

Jack gripped Danny’s shoulders. “If I was in your place, I would have been scared half to death. And know this Danny, whether you’re boy, ghost or something in between, you mother and I will always love you.” He hugged his son tight.

Danny turned away from the portal. And looked suspiciously at Clockwork. “That wasn’t by any chance a set-up, was it Clockwork?”

He shrugged. “Who knows? And does it really matter? You have the answer you were looking for.” The wise time keeper replied.

Danny thought on that, and decided that his mentor is right. “Thanks, Clockwork. I’ll be on my way. I have school in the morning. See you around, sir.” He was about to go, when the time staff stopped him.

Clockwork appeared before him. “You mentioned two items of discussion. The first involved telling your parents the truth. And the second is…?” He prodded the young boy’s mind.

Danny hung his head in shame. “Well, it all started after Overgrowth was kaput. Sam was still out of it and I flew her home. But the thing is I saw, um, how do I put this delicately, I got an impressive view of the,” He used air quotes for the next word. “goods.” He mentioned with a tinge of regret.

Clockwork may not know about being a teenager, but he caught on to Danny’s predicament. “Oh. I see. So you enjoyed what caught your sight. And I take you friend doesn’t know?” He asked, with a small smile tugging at the corners.

Danny stood there, shell-shocked. “What!? Of course she doesn’t know! And if I told her that I like her more than a friend, I’d loose her.” He mentioned with tons of guilt and remorse.

Clockwork rolled his eyes. “Danny, don’t you know that Sam is in love with you?” He mentioned the one thing that Danny was blind to.

Danny stood there, stone silent. Now moving, not breathing. “Sam’s…She…I…What” His mind, going a million miles an hour. Not able to form a coherent thought. “Sam loves me?” He asked dumbfounded.

Clockwork nodded his head. “Very much so. I believe that she and you have a long talk ahead. I shall no longer keep you from your time. Sleep well, Danny.”

Danny waved goodbye and left for home.

Left alone, Clockwork looked at another time, another place. Paris, France. 1870. A man in a black cloak with a white face mask can be seen. “So impulsive. So blind. Just like his Great-Grandfather.”

Clockwork grabbed a chair and a bucket of popcorn. And sat down and enjoyed the ‘show’.

The strangely garbed fellow and a beautiful lady were in a scary looking gondola. They were both singing. He started up his part of the duet. With a loud voice, he penetrated the catacombs.

“Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The PHANTOM of the OPERA is there  
Inside your mind!”

When the duet ended, Clockwork got out of his chair and applauded the two. “Bravo, bravo! Bravisimo!” He then let out a string of French words, complimenting the Phantom and Christine.

The Opera Populaire  
Paris, France

Eric Phantom has been haunting these halls for over 100 years. Though haunting might not be the right word to describe what he does. Ghosts haunt, and he has yet to die, he is not haunting. Eric is ageless. His ghost half prevents him from passing on. He has been that way since his home burned down.

Eric spent 5 years hiding away from everyone. That is until his childhood friend showed up. Confessing to him what laid in her heart for years.

Between the two of them, they lived their lives in happiness. And had a child. A girl by the name of Marie.

Over the decades, he kept in touch with his family. Via newspaper clippings and stolen photographs. Marie grew up a married a decent and kind man by the name of Philip. They had a girl many years later named Madeline. And she met a man named Jack during college. And they had two children. Jasmine and Daniel.

It had shocked him somewhat to see Madeline’s profession. Hunting ghosts. But, as time passed by, he began to appreciate her calling. She and Jack protect innocent people from harmful ghosts. ‘That’s more than I ever did.’ He grumbled inside his head.

And he didn’t like Jack all that much when his only grandchild and the bumbling scientist started dating. And positively gagged when the two were married.

All that changed when Madeline gave birth to his first great-grandchild. Jasmine Marie Fenton. And four years later, another child came into being. Daniel Eric Fenton.

Every time he recalls that moment, Eric gets a goofy smile on his face.

And that’s the very same smile that Danny inherited from the man.

The Fenton Ghost Portal

Danny stuck his head out and looked all around. “Looks like the coast is clear.” He whispered. He exited and closed the door. Two aqua-marine colored circles appeared and encompassed his whole body.

Leaving only Danny Fenton. He looked at his watch. 10:30 it read. Danny gasped. “Oh, man! I’m past my curfew! Mom and Dad are going to kill me!” Not realizing that he can’t die.

He sneaked out of the lab. And up the stairs. To the door of his room. When he touch the handle, an energy net trapped him. “Oh, man.” He grumbled. Danny sighed. ‘Oh, well. At least things can’t get any worse.’ He thought…wrong.

Jack and Maddie jumped out in their night clothes. “Aha! We’ve got you now ghost boy!” Jack yelled out in triumph. Maddie just smacked her forehead. Followed by the back of her husband’s. “Jack! I told you putting that thing in front of Danny’s door is a stupid idea! I mean, it doesn’t even work!” She pressed a green button and it released Danny.

Danny dropped to the floor.

Jack merely sulked at his failure. And at his wife’s words.

Danny always felt like an inch tall when his Dad thinks his weapons don’t work. The fact is, they always work. Perfectly. Another reason to come clean. To boost his father’s confidence.

Jazz walked out, rubbing her eyes. “Do you have any idea of the time? Some of us have school in the morning.” She stifled a yawn.

Danny gave Jazz a look that said, ‘I’m going to do it, Jazz.’

His sister replied with her own, ‘Are you crazy, Danny?’

Danny picked himself back up and faced his parents. “Mom? Dad? There’s something I have to say.”

Maddie just looked at her son. “Does this have to do with the fact that you stayed out past your curfew by a half an hour?” She crossed her arms across her chest.

Now Danny felt like a microbe. “I needed some advice.” He answered in a meek voice. “I had to talk about Sam…” Danny waited for a second before continuing. “…and me.” He felt his cheeks blush.

This cheered his Dad up and calmed his Mom down. They always felt a soft spot for Sam. Jack smiled. “If that was it, why didn’t you come to your Mom and me?” Jack asked.

Danny felt even smaller. “And I needed advice about you two.”

Jack and Maddie felt as if Danny just slapped them across the face. Danny didn’t need to be a telepath to figure out what his parents were thinking. ‘What advice did you need about me?’

The young hero decided to start off being delicate. “Um, Dad? You ever wonder why your inventions work on me?” Danny bit his upper lip.

Jack grunted. “I thought it was obvious. Every one of my inventions are faulty.”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, Dad, the thing is…um, uh.” Danny growled. “They work perfectly. I’m Danny Phantom.” Danny wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.

His parents just had blank stares on their faces.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You know. The Ghost Child. Ghost Boy. Invis-O-Bill?” He explained.

As odd as it may seem, his father figured out who he was talking about. “Oh! You mean that ghost that mocks us every chance it gets!” He said in excitement.

Danny whooped.

Maddie was stunned. “Honey. If you were a ghost, don’t you think you’re father and I would have noticed?” His Mom asked with scientific curiosity.

Jazz chuckled. “Yeah. If he was full ghost.” She mentioned sarcastically.

Danny shot his sister a look that would peel paint. Under his breath he muttered. “Shut it, Jazz!” He then looked at his parents. “I really didn’t what to have to do this.” Danny took a deep breath. ‘But I don’t have any other choice.’ “I’m going ghost!” He shouted.

Right before their eyes, Jack and Maddie Fenton’s only son, became the very same ghost they’ve been after. They were speechless.

“Mom? Dad? Say something.” Danny pleaded.

Maddie was too stunned to say anything. And Jack did something unexpected. He dropped to his knees and cried. Tears streamed down his face. “I made a promise that when I became a father, I would never raise a hand against my kids. And this whole time, I’ve been pointing guns at my own boy.” He wept even harder.

Maddie knelt down and gave her husband a hug. “What brought this on?” She asked her true love.

Danny and Jazz stepped forward and spoke up. “Does this have anything to do with Grandpa Fenton?” Danny asked. “And the fact that he’s serving multiple life sentences in Amity Park Maximum Security for pre-meditated Homicide?” Jazz piped in her two cents.

Jack’s head shot up in surprise. “How did you know that? I never told anyone that.”

His kids just shrugged. “We kind of figured it out.” Danny mentioned. Jazz nodded. “With the lack of your childhood on photograph and he never shows up, led us to old newspaper clippings. And one that mentioned one John Fenton committed murder in September of 1995.”

Maddie kiss her husband on his forehead. “Sweetie. Because you think you’ll end up like your father, and you fear it. Makes you a good father and an even better dad. And what’s more is our kids know it.” She looked over to them. “I also think that you two deserve a day off of school tomorrow. You both deserve it.”

Danny looked uncomfortable. “Yeah. About that. I’d rather go to school.”

All three were shocked at these words. Jazz walked over and checked Danny for a temperature. “Are you okay, little brother?”

Danny chuckled and playfully slapped his sister’s hand away. “I’m fine. I just need to tell Sam something.”

That reminded Jack of what Danny said earlier. “What advice did you need that involved Sam?”

Before he was uncomfortable, now Danny was just plain mortified. “Before I tell you, I wand a get out of grounding card.” He said firmly.

His parents just shrugged. They came back in a few minutes with a note stating that they will not ground Danny upon him answering their question.

Danny answered calmly. “After taking down Overgrowth, while taking Sam home, I saw her cleavage.” Before his mother could ground him, Danny flashed the card she and his Dad just wrote.

She just stood there, red in the face.

Jack, on the other hand, was almost giddy. “That’s alright, Danny. Heck, the first time I saw your mother’s cleavage was when we bumped into each other in the campus shower.” He clapped his hand on Danny’s back. “Well, it is getting late. So we’ll talk about this later. It is, after all, a school night.”

Danny and Jazz went to their bedrooms.

Jack and Maddie went back to their bed. And Jack is smiling about two things. Danny is no longer blind to Sam’s advances and their boy is genuine super hero.

All is right in the world.

For now.

A deep, empty space of the Ghost Zone, known as the Drift, is normally vacant. But not now. The music obsessed ghost Ember is sitting down, crying. Today is the anniversary of the death of a very important person in her previous life. That life had been taken from her in 1871. From a demented and twisted monster bent on revenge.

Another ghost shows up. When the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter wants someone found, it is always a simple task for Skulker. Ever since Ember showed up at the turn of the last century, Skulker has been enraptured by her beauty. He tries to cheer up her mood. “So, Ember, What shall we do on this fine day?” The mechanized spook asked, hoping for a cheerful reply.

Ember sniffled. “Do you know what today’s date signifies?” She asked around a sob.

Skulker dropped his shoulders. “Yes. I know what today means.” He relented.

Ember turned around. Her eyes are puffy and swollen from the tears. “Then you know that this day will never be a ‘fine’ day.” More tears fell.

Skulker reached out his arms and embraced Ember into a hug. He keeps hoping for the day when she stops pinning for a spirit and when a ghost is here for her, always.

But for now, he must hold her.

Ember thoughts turn to the monster who murdered her lover. One day, Opera Ghost. One day I will have my revenge. She thought, with anger.

Skulker didn’t notice Ember’s ponytail flame enlarge.

The next day and Danny Fenton was ready to bare his heart to his best (girl)friend. He is standing firm in his decision to tell Sam he loves her.

Jazz, as always, is standing off to his side. “Are you sure about this little brother?” She asked, attentively. Being his older sister, Jazz is always worried about her younger brother.

Danny looked directly at Sam. “I’m sure, Jazz. I don’t want to do what Great-Grandpa Eric did. Wait his entire adult life to find happiness.” Danny turned to his sister. “I have to do this, Jazz. I owe it to Sam.”

Danny walked over to Sam. He noticed Sam talking to Tucker. And Valerie? This shocked the young phantasm hero. The two ghost fighters are never civil to each other. Much less hold a conversation.

He push those thoughts aside. And walked into the discussion.

“So, what you’re saying Tucker is I should time the Square Root by the Hypotenuse and that should get me the correct answer?” Val asked, borderline skeptically.

The young genius nodded. “That’s right Valerie. I don’t understand why you’re flunking Geometry. You’re pretty and smart.” Tucker said, also complementing Val in the process.

Val blushed.

Huh. Looks like Valerie really does like Tuck, after all. He thought with a tinge of surprise. “Hey, guys. Sorry to disrupt the tutor session, but, I need to talk to Sam.” Danny mentioned.

Tucker caught on quick. “You know something, Valerie? Studies say that you retain more information on a fully stomach. Let’s hit the cafeteria. I’m starving.” He dragged Val away from the soon to be private conversation. Tucker just nodded at Danny.

The teenage boy just returned the gesture. He took Sam’s hands in his own. “Sam. Let’s go sit under that tree. There’s something I need to tell you.” Danny said, his bottom lip quivering.

Sam stood up. “Okay, Danny.” The gothic teen agreed.

Danny led her under their favorite spot. Danny’s hands started to shake. He balled them into fists, to stop the shaking.

Sam just looked at him in curiosity. “What is it that you need to tell me, Danny?” She asked. In her heart, it was torn. Is he going to tell me he’s in love with me? Or is he going to reject me? I couldn’t bare the thought.

Danny gathered enough courage to say what lays in his heart. “Sam, I love you.” He then retrieved the class ring his Dad gave him.

Sam just smiled. He is going to say that he loves me. Time to use that poker face that Grandma taught me. “Well of course you love me Danny. We’re friends.” She said, sweetly.

Danny’s jaw dropped in shock. Is she kidding me? “You’re really going to make me say it. Aren’t you?” He said in desperation.

She gave his the same smile that his mom gives his dad when she wants something. “Why Danny, I have now idea what you mean.” Sam is still wearing her poker face.

Danny sighed. “Fine, Sam. Have it your way. I, Daniel Eric Fenton, am in love with you, Samantha Ezra Manson.” He held abated breath.

Sam just laughed. “Oh, Danny. You are so easy to mess with. And I am in love with you.” She finally admitted to what lay in her heart since the first time they met.

And the two kissed for the first (no, wait that’s not right). Second (that’s not right either). Wait, here it is. And the two kissed for the third time. And will spend the rest of their lives doing just that.

But for now, only to be stopped by Mister Lancer. “I’m sure the two of you are aware of the Public Displays of Affection are prohibited at Casper High. And you both will have plenty of time to think it over during detention.” The Vice-Principle said, smirking.

The two love birds shot apart faster than Danny’s ecto-blast. The multi-teacher turned away, but not before this. “By the way. Congratulations, you two. Your love has been in the making for an eternity.”

Jazz, Tucker and Valerie all ran to them. “Wait to go, man!” Tucker shouted. Followed by Jazz’s, “I’m so proud of you little brother!” And finally Valerie’s two cents. “You two are truly blessed.”

The five students/ghost hunters went on to enjoy the new day of school.

Paris, France

Eric has received more photos and newspaper clippings from his contact. The latest photos show Danny with his friends. His mind wandered a bit when he saw Sam. “She looks like my beloved. Oh how I miss her.” He stared to go through some newspaper photos. Until his eyes stopped on a certain phantom like creature.

Eric Phantom looked back and forth. He stared in shock. His only Great-Grandson and this Danny Phantom are one and the same. He shuffled though the mess to find the phone. He picked up the receiver and waited for the operator. Nothing but silence.

Eric just growled. He threw the 1800’s phone behind his shoulder and looked the updated version Madeline sent him. The Fenton phone. He put it on his head. “Get me Madeline Fenton.”

-

The phone next to Maddie ran. She picked it up. “Vlad, if this is you. I swear, I’m sending you into the Ghost Zone through your own portal!” She screamed.

-

Eric was stunned. “Um. This is not that pathetic Vlad Masters. It’s your grandfather.” He spoke with uncertainty.

-

Maddie just smacked her forehead. “I’m sorry, Grandfather. I thought you were someone else.” Mrs. Fenton’s patience caved in. “What is it that you needed?”

-

Given the circumstances, Erick would have chuckled. But this is not the right time. “Madeline, I’m calling about Danny.” He waited for his heart to stop beating so fast. “I found something out about Danny. And I think you should know.” Eric sucked in some breath. “Danny is Danny Phantom.”

Eric waited for the sound of Maddie fainting. It never came.

-

Maddie laughed. “Of course Danny is Danny Phantom. You called all the way from Paris to tell me something I already know? Danny told us last night.”

Before she hung up, Maddie remembered something. “Oh! Before I forget. Danny and Sam are dating! Isn’t that wonderful?” She gushed. The mother/ghost hunger heard her husband walk inside. “Jack’s here. I have to go Grandfather. Don’t make yourself a stranger.”

She hung up and tended to her husband.

-

He took off the phones and lamented on the information. “My great-grandson is a superhero. He came clean with his parents. And he’s dating the most beautiful girl in the cosmos. All is right with the world.” He went back to what Madeline said. “Maybe it is time for the Phantom of the Opera to make it’s presence know in Amity Park.” He mused to no one.

Eric held you his hand and a ghost portal opened. He went into it and headed to his family. Then something else crossed his mind. “After I pay a visit to Vlad Masters. He’s going to learn what it means to mess with the Phantoms.”

As he flew, Eric sang “The Music of the Night”. Not knowing that someone from the past would hear him.

And follow Eric out into the Human realm.

In the Mayor’s mansion, Vlad Masters, nee Plasmius, was enjoying his favorite past time. Spying on the Fentons. But it was nothing but re-runs. He stroked his Persian cat Maddie. “Oh, Maddie. I was hoping that Jack would slip up again. It brings nothing but joy to see him screw up.” But something caught his attention. Jack and Maddie were doing tests on their son. “This is mildly confusing. Why would the Fentons be running tests on their only son?” He asked to his cat.

Before he could process an answer, a loud cackling laughter echoed through the emptiness of his home. Now Vlad Masters doesn’t scare easily, but this did put the fear of God into him. “Show yourself you coward!” He pronounced loudly. But the shiver up his spine is increasing.

The cackles increased is decibels. “Vlad Masters, prepare to succumb to your sins.” The voice shrieked. The laugher soon surrounded the entire mansion.

Vlad started to shoot off his plasma bolts in every direction. Not knowing if he hit anything, the half-ghost just wanted to destroy the echo. “Come out and face me, you-” He was stopped by movement caught out of the corner of his eye. His fists started to shake.

A grip caught his shoulder, and turned around to see his interloper. A pale face with a half-covered black mask. With red, glowing eyes. Covered in a black cloak. “If I ever catch you spying on my family, Plasmius, I will personally make you suffer.” The stranger moved closer, face-to-face. “I have done things that would make you the worst bed wetter of all time.” He lifted Vlad by one hand, and used the other to throw him out of the stain glass window.

And lands on top of a Guys in White Hum-Vee. The impact caused the government ghost chasers to jump out, armed to the teeth. “Hold it right there, spook!” The Caucasian shouted, pointed his blaster right at the target. The African was equally determined. “You make one move, and it’ll be your last.”

Vlad, out of exhaustion, turned back to his human form. And passed out.

The two knew what to do in this instance. “Mayor Vlad Masters, you are hereby under arrest. By paragraph 4, sub-section Delta, you are being taken in for ectoplasmic experimentation on yourself.” One said. The other finished. “What do you have to say to yourself?”

Vlad said nothing.

As he was taken into custody, no one noticed a phantom fly from the great house.

So it was to no one’s great surprise that another specter followed en suite. The former opera singer was following her prey. The woman once known as Carlotta was intent on pursuing her revenge.

In any form.

The Phantom found a nice secluded alley way and triggered his formation only to leave Eric Phantom, grandfather to Maddie Fenton and Great-grandfather to Danny and Jazz.

He watched both ways before exiting. No one is around. He leaves with the intent to visit with his family.

And just maybe come clean with them.

In the Ghost Zone, Skulker was searching for Ember. He asked all of his comrades what became of her no one knew. Her best friends, Kitty and Spectra, both denied knowing where the singing ghost was. He ventured to Pandora. She had no clue. He covered all of the zone.

Well, almost all of it.

Skulker stopped in front of the one place all other ghosts do not enter. He pushed the doors inward. “Clockwork! I seek an audience! Come forth!” The tracker bellowed.

He felt a presence behind him. Skulker whipped around, both lasers aimed at the target.

Clockwork’s normal jovial features were replaced with that of a scowl. “Next time, follow Danny’s example.” The time master leaned in close. “Use the door knockers.” He brought the scythe onto the interloper’s face. “What do you need?” Clockwork seethed.

For the first time in his existence, Skulker backed down. “I apologize for my intrusion, but I seek you knowledge.” He retracted his armaments. “I am searching for Ember. No one knows of her whereabouts. You are my last avenue. Please help me find her.” The last part was gritted through his teeth.

He slid the menacing weapon around the mecha-noid’s neck. “Follow me.”

Skulker followed Clockwork to the time windows. “The answer you seek is located here.” He pointed to a portal.

He leaned over and saw a, very much alive, Ember. Singing rather poorly, actually. The only angered him further. “I did not come here to see the past, old man. I came to here to find Ember.” Skulker’s temper raised.

Clockwork held up a hand. “In order to find what you seek in the present, you first must venture the past. Only then will you be awarded with what you covet.” He pointed back to the portal. “Now, observe.”

It was Paris, France. The year was 1871. And at the Opera Populair, it was complete chaos. The splendid chandelier that was held up since the opera house was first constructed had fallen to the ground. Fire was being fed by the dry wooden seats and curtains. And he saw Ember again. This time bent over and sobbing. Sobbing over a fresh corpse. The man had appeared to have been hung.

And then he saw him. The phantom of the opera. Standing strong in a tall red overcoat, wearing a skull mask. Holding onto a fencing sword. 

And Skulker realized what was at stake. Ember’s existence. “She can not do that. The rule that has been in place before the Zone was constructed. ‘You attack your enemy, not those close to your foe.’” Skulker did a quick internal systems check. All at 100%. Before he stormed out, Skulker turned back to Clockwork. And bowed. “I thank you, Lord Clockwork.”

And with that, the hunter left to save the woman he loves.

Clockwork looked down at his pocket watch. “To Raul, Love Christine.” He made a promise to his dying wife. Never to interfere with affairs that dare not concern him. He closed his eyes tightly. “Forgive me, Christine. I hope that you will understand.” He dropped his staff and grabbed his scythe.

And went off to save the family of his one-time foe.

The Phantom of the Opera.

Eric Phantom walked up to the home of his granddaughter’s family. And looked up. “Idiot.” Eric then rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal his grandson-in-law. “What are you doing here?” Jack scowled at the patriarch of his wife’s family.

Eric sent a death-glare to Jack. “Is my granddaughter here?” He seethed.

Jack used his 6+foot frame to block Eric’s entry. “She expecting you?” He returned back.

Eric got right into Jack’s face. “Get out of my way, pseudo-scientist.”

That insult went right into Jack’s pride. “Alright! That’s it! This time, I’m really going to kill you!” He shouted.

Before they could continue, a shrieking voice stopped them. “What is going on here?” Maddie looked to see what was happening. “Must we continue this? At what point are you going to be more mature than the children?” She was very close to losing her cool.

Jack always feared Maddie when she got like this, and Eric had lived the same thing with Anastasia. He late wife. That shut them up for now. “Jack! I did invite him. And since he is Jazz and Danny’s great-grandfather, Eric is welcome here at all times. And grandfather! Jack is my husband. And the father of my babies. For their sake, can’t you get along for the day?” She was at her wits end.

Jack grunted and Eric shrugged. Maddie took that as a sign of a temporary truce. She sighed. “Now that’s settled, why don’t we sit down and have some tea. And catch up on old times.” She offered.

Both men nodded.

True to form, things settled down. And Eric’s blood pressure went back down to normal levels. Only to be shot right back up when a head popped up from the table.

He screamed and fell backward. Eric scattered to grab his mask. He had reconstructed surgery years ago to erase the scars, but it’s the principle of the thing.

The ghost blushed a little. “Oops. Sorry dude. Didn’t mean to scare you.” She moved away and landed on the tile floor. “I’m Danni. Danni Phantom.” The same rings that surround Danny and Eric enveloped her and left her as a normal looking 11 year old. “Pleased to meet you.”

She ran to hug Maddie and Jack. “Hi, Grandma. Hi, Grandpa. I just got back into town and wanted to visit my family. Well, I guess you guys are busy. So I’ll just go up to my room.” She looked over to the man she scared. “Nice meeting you, dude. And I really am sorry for scaring you.” Danni went intangible and sped off.

Eric looked like a deer in headlights. “Explain.”

The next few hours went by, while Jack and Maddie explained to Eric how Danni came into being. How she is a clone of Danny. And that she has his D.N.A. But that left Eric with one nagging query. “It’s obvious that her chromosomes are from Danny. But who else does she get it from?” He mused. “She looks just like Danny.”

Jack mumbled something into his tea. “So does Sam.”

Eric counted to ten in his head. “You are a scientist, Jack. Act like it. You can not create a human clone without two sets of donors.” The musician/architect/composer/genius hoped this would sink in.

A light went off in Jack’s head. “She’s a binary clone. Vlad used half of Danny and half from a girl. But who?” He asked.

Eric wasn’t sure either.

Maddie spoke up. “Looks like the kids will have to come home early.” She summed up.

Danny and Sam were walking to Fenton Works. Sam was curious. “Danny. Don’t you find it odd that your parents got us out of detention and school?” She asked.

Danny shrugged. “No I don’t. I’m just grateful that we don’t have to have detention.” He answered.

Another voice caught their attention. “Finally! Someone with sense!” They turned around to see Paulina Sanchez. “Danny.” She said nicely to Danny. “Puta.” She said not as nice to Sam.

Sam normally is calm, but the green-eyed monster comes out to play. Especially when Paulina is around. “What’s the shallow witch of the west doing here?” She asked Danny.

Danny groaned. “I don’t know, Sam. But could you please cool it for now? Whenever Paulina is concerned you never think clearly. Whatever your hang-up is with her, just drop it.” Danny put his foot down.

Paulina felt like she was rescued. “Mucho gracias, Danny. No one has ever stood up for me before. I truly appreciate it.” And what shocked Paulina is that she really meant it.

Danny blushed a little. “De nada, Paulina.” He held the door open for his one time crush.

Serving to only fester Sam’s jealousy. “Let’s just get this over with.” She shoved past Danny and headed for the basement lab.

Danny walked down to see his parents taking swabs from both Sam and Paulina. And what happened next shocked the young hero. Paulina plucked one of her hairs and placed it in a test-tube. Without even saying ‘ouch’.

Sam, on the other hand, was screeching. “Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!” She yelled.

Paulina sighed. “That’s enough. You’re doing it all wrong. Don’t pull it from the end. You pull it from the base. Like this.” As such, the Latina girl gripped a strand of hair with a pair of tweezers. “Although, given how many times you died your hair Manson, I’m not sure if there is any viable D.N.A. left.” She dropped the follicle in the second test-tube.

She handed the samples to Mrs. Fenton. “In order to do a proper D.N.A. test, there needs to be two samples. One is the primary. The other is a control.” Paulina spouted off, impressing the scientists.

Maddie had to give it to Paulina. She sure knows about science. “I’m very impressed Paulina. Not many girls your age knows about D.N.A., let alone what it stands for.” She patted the girl’s left shoulder.

Paulina beamed. “Gracias, Mrs. Fenton. Mi Tio, works at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. And after graduating High School, I’m going to study Criminology and Forensic Science in college. Then I’m going to work with my uncle in La Florida.” (1,000 points to anyone who can name Paulina’s uncle)

Before Danny could hear more, the entire building shook. Without thinking, Danny triggered his transformation. Then flew off to find out what’s wrong.

Leaving a very stunned Paulina.

Outside he found Ember. And what else he saw made his heart drop to the center of the Earth. Danni. In the middle of a musical bar cage. With deadly sharp notes threatening to slice her neck.

“Come on out Opera Ghost! Fight me if you dare!” She screamed to the heavens.

Under the home, Eric heard the threats. And realized who he is up against. “Carlotta.” He whispered. Doing the same thing Danny did, he spoke up. “Primal Phantasm!”

And he, too, left.

“Where are you, you coward! Face me, or the little one dies!” The deadly notes started to slice open the skin.

Just then a blast of energy destroyed the cage and notes. And Danni fell, only to be caught by a handsome young man. She looked into the most dazzling eyes of all creation. “Thanks.” She whispered.

He flashed her a 1,000 Watt smile. “No problem.” He replied.

Jazz showed up with the Fenton Peeler. “Don’t worry Danny, I’ve got your back.” His big sister proclaimed.

Ember turned and let out a devastating chord. One that shattered Jazz’s armor. And left her out cold.

Danny shot up and delivered a powerful right cross. “Get away from my sister, you bitch!” It was one thing for his enemies to fight him, but to hurt his family. That is something else entirely.

Ember stood back up and let out an even more dangerous chord. And struck Danny so hard, he went human and also unconscious. “Where are you, you demon! I have your spawn! Now face me!” She bellowed.

What seemed like in slow motion, a blade sliced through her specter guitar. She looked right in the eyes of Clockwork. Eyes that she remembered all too well.

She used the neck and stabbed Raul through the heart.

Giving Eric the opening he needed. “Time to end this, harlot!” He let off a powerful blast that stunned her, momentarily. And went in for the death blow.

Only to be stopped by an energy net.

Skulker stepped forward. With a grievous look on his face. “I’m sorry, Ember. I tried to save you.” He spoke with regret.

Ember was furious. “I didn’t ask you to save, Tin Man. I will have my revenge on those that did me wrong!”

Skulker felt like someone sucker punched him. “Then you leave me no choice.” He tossed a small cube at the feet of Carlotta. And it enveloped her. “You have made your own choice.”

With that, the flames of Hell surrounded her. And with her last screams, she cursed the Opera Ghost. “Damn you to Hell, Demon!”

And with that, Ember is no more.

Skulker pressed a button to release Eric. And left.

Eric ran to his contact. As Clockwork died, he handed Eric his watch. “Here, take care of this for me. I’ll tell Christine you said ‘hello’.”

Eric went wide-eyed. “Raul?” He cried tears of sorrow for the one man who could have been his friend.

The time wizard dissipated into light. Light that surrounded him. It became so bright, the others had to shield their eyes.

And when done, Eric realized that he is the new Clockwork. The same cog emblem was still there. But it was done in a very Phantom style. The cloak was black. The robes are white. And the staff is different, with a metronome on top.

“Well, this is new.” Eric muttered.

Before they could process the following, Sam came running outside. “I’m sorry Danny. I thought I could handle this. But if this is what our life is going to be like, then I don’t want it.” Danny grabbed her arm. “Don’t stop me Danny. My parents and I are moving to the one place that Infinity-Map doesn’t go to.” She ran off, tears streaming down her face.

Before Danny could drop down, another hand touched him. He turned to see Paulina. “Given what the test results are, it’s high time I make and honest man out of you.” She then gave him a French Kiss.

Eric smiled. It’s not who he would’ve picked for his great-grandson, but she’s willing to stick with him. Both good times and bad.

Eric got up to tend to Danni. Only to find someone who looks vaguely familiar. Then it clicked. “You’re from the line of Raul and Christine. Aren’t you?” He gave him the O.G. death glare.

He nodded, swallowed hard. “Yes, sir. I’m dating your great-granddaughter.” David was scared.

Eric scowled at the young teen. “Treat her right boy, or I’ll be back.” He growled.

Jazz ran over. “Oh, stop it, Great-Grandpa.” She turned to her boyfriend. “He’s really a giant teddy-bear, so don’t let him bother you.”

The two then left to finish their date.

Eric looked to the rest of his family. “I guess I’ve got a new calling.” He walked over to Jack. “Keep my family safe, Jack. I’ve goy my eyes on you.” He said in jest.

Jack extended his hand. “Don’t make yourself such a stranger, Eric. You’re always welcome here.” He enveloped Maddie in a hug.

For the first time in decades, Eric Phantom is finally content.

The End


End file.
